


Worth It

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [47]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ric was the one who made it worth it, worth being set up on horrible dates by well-meaning friends and family.





	Worth It

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Worth It  
Characters: Sam McCall and Ric Lansing  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Ric Lansing  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: Ric was the one who made it worth it, worth being set up on horrible dates by well-meaning friends and family.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 219

Word used: Endangered

Drabble #47: Worth It

Sam knew that Ric was the best thing to ever happen to her. She had met him a few months ago and they were getting to know each other before they got together, something she wasn't used to at all.

It was the first time she had experienced such a thing. Ric was nice and polite and wasn't in a hurry to get into her pants. He was a gentleman, for crying out loud, something that Sam had feared was an endangered life form in this day of so much media exposure and casual attitudes to sex.

Now though, they were relaxing in the pool in Ric's backyard and Sam knew that eventually things between them would turn into romance and she couldn't wait. He made her happy, the happiest she had been in years.

She looked forward to spending the rest of their lives together, whether it was as friends or as a couple. Ric was the one who made it worth it, worth being set up on horrible dates by well-meaning friends and family.

He was the exception to the rule, their first date having been completely amazing. They had only gone out to dinner, but Sam had been hooked on Ric from the minute he opened his mouth and her feelings for him had only grown stronger with time.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
